He thinks he's so cool
by samthegreat
Summary: The new guy at Haruka's school is adored by everyone, well...almost everyone. pg13 for now but might change.
1. advanced chem

He thinks he's so cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

            He thinks he's so cool. Look at him, standing there! New students usually don't get so popular so quickly. He seemed like a nice enough guy at first. Then he parked in my spot. That's parking lot sacrilege and everyone in this school knows it! Its not just that though. He has that ultra mysterious way about him. The tall, dark, and handsome type (not to mention silent) and that type usually ends up to be a complete ass hole.

            He thinks he's so cool. All of the inner senshi adore him. That's what I expected from them, but Michi!? Look, we have an open relationship, but I thought she would have had better taste. Yeah, I'll admit he'd beautiful--cinnamon hair, creamy European skin, emerald eyes, a bit taller than me but not too much. Either way, he's a jerk! I really hate this new guy. Trowa Barton: He thinks he's so cool.

            "It's too early for this crap," I tell Michi as we walk to our advanced chemistry class. Chemistry is bad enough, but Michi insisted on advanced chem. And today we're switching lab partners. We enter the class as the bell rings. "Alright, class!" the overzealous teacher shouts—fresh out of college and she's still passionate about her job, poor thing. "Today we will begin our lessons by switching lab partners. Remember, I don't want you partnered with anyone that you've been with before."

            "Well, I guess that splits us up, Ruka." "I have my eyes set on Ami-chan anyways," I tease my lover. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall figure approach us. It's him. "Haruka-sama, Michiru-san," he starts. I hate that he calls me that, like he's mocking me. "Trowa-san," Michi beams and I groan inwardly. "I was wondering if you'd be my lab partner, Haruka-sama?" I snort and scowl and for some reason his normally masked face breaks out in a small smile.

            "Actually, Barton, I was thinking about asking Ami-chan to be my partner." Glancing over at Ami-chan, I see another student coming in for the kill. "Hey Ami-chan," I shoot loud enough for all to hear, "Be my partner, Koi." She turns bright red but nods her consent. I turn to him smugly and wink. He smiles even wider. "Well, Trowa-san, I'd be more than happy to partner with you."

            My jaw drops open and I'm sure I look like a grasping fish. He extends his hand to her and she takes it as they walk off. "Have fun with Ami-san, Haruka-sama," he says calmly as I'm sure I hear Michi Giggling over my bright red face. I slink over to Ami-chan defeated and plop down next to her. "Haruka-san, are you alright?" Good old Ami and her mother hen complex. I grumble and moan, "He thinks he's so cool.   

review…    


	2. on my branch

He thinks he's so cool.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own…

            I don't see how today can be saved. I'm still pissed off about him stealing Michi. I'll have to remind myself to punish her later. At least now I have lunch and free period. I walk outside and don't find Michi, Koneko, or the inner senshi at our usual tree. I huff in annoyance and head towards the spot with the intent on perching myself on one of the branches. It isn't until I'm completely up and seated that I notice the emerald gaze.

Him again.

            He looks amused and I despise him. "Barton." "Haruka-sama." He shifts to sit beside me on my branch. "What are you going here," I ask trying my best to sound uncaring. "Michiru-san and those sophomores you two associate with were looking for me. I'm sure they drug Michiru-san into he hunt. I'm not crazy over how those younger girls gush. I'd rather be alone right now," he states blankly.

            For some reason, I blush and scowl. I don't know why but I'm upset. "If you need to be alone, go to another tree. This one's mine and I'm not moving." He smiles again and I realize I'm starting to forget how his face looks without it. I quickly shake my mind of that thought as he begins speaking. "It's okay," he says softly, "I like you." He shifts so that his shoulder is touching mine and I swear I see him moving his face in.

            Either way, it's stopped when I hear a loud, "Hooray! I found him, minna-chan!" I look down into the crystal eyes of Koneko. "Haruka-san, Trowa-san, why don't you come down and well eat lunch together," Mina-chan signs as she holds up a picnic that I'm sure Mako-chan prepared. We both jump down and briefly our eyes meet. A flash of disappointment is on his face but the mask quickly slips back into place.

            "Actually, minna-chan," I begin with a devious idea, "I think Michi and I should use this time to practice our instruments. You have fun, though. Ja-ne!" I grab Michi and lead her away as I feel his eyes drill a hole into my very being. I shiver.

            We make it to the music hall without incident. "What was that about?" Michi asks, arms crossed and face miffed. "Bittersweet revenge, my dear. All's fair in love and high school." She giggles and I'm glad she's not too upset. I get seated at the piano as Michi goes to retrieve one of the school's violins. We are about to play when I feel that stare again.

            "Trowa-san, I thought you were going to eat with minna-chan." "I was," he states locking eyes with me in a gaze I avoid, "but they explained to me what accomplished musicians you two are so I thought id come and ask to practice with you." "Oh really? What instrument do you play?" Michi asks delighted to have found a hidden musician in he new chem. partner. "Flute," he replies simply as he retrieves one out of a cabinet. "Well, lets begin." Before Michi can finish playing her first note, two strings break.

            "What luck," I moan flatly. Michi just smiles at me then at him and politely says, "Well, I have some spare strings in the car. I'll be right back." She exits the room before I can voice my objection at being alone with him again. We sit in uncomfortable silence for about 30 minutes. It's then I realize that Michi could have just gotten another violin, that this is probably some attempt for him and me to be friends. Fat chance.

            I absentmindedly begin playing and don't realize so until I hear the most beautiful flute music I have ever experienced. We finish out impromptu and we sit looking at each other until he crosses the room and seats himself upon the piano bench. "Haruka-sama, you play like the wind." I know I blush. I've heard that line a million times but for him I blush.

            And he's very close, I can smell his cologne: cinnamon and sage. He's very close and he says, "But you were off key towards the ending. Couldn't you hear it, you should pay more attention." I'm dumbfounded! He's a jerk! He smiles and presses my hand tightly. Then, I am left by myself. "He thinks he's so cool," I grumble.

review…


	3. around the track

He thinks he's so cool

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own…

            I struggle through my last class of the day and by the time it's all over I'm so happy that I consider not staying for track practice. But I persist. I give Michi the car keys and tell her I'll get a ride home when it's over. I dress quickly in one of the boy's room stalls and arrive on the field early. All the other team members show up about ten minutes later laughing about this or that. I'm humming to myself and stop when the coach walks in front of us…

With him.

            "Boys, this is Trowa Barton and he's new to the team. Don't go easy on him, ladies. I expect the same from him as I do any of you, is that clear?" "Yes, sir!" we shout. He walks over to our group and stands a little too close to me. "Alright, the weather report predicts bad weather so lets keep this short and sweet so we can get home dry. Five laps around the track, I'll pair you up and time you. Lets get stretching, ladies!"

            As I begin to work the kinks out of my muscles, coach drones on and on, calling out our names. I begin to pray to the Silver Crystal, God, Allah, Buddha, Zeus, and what ever other deity is listening to spare me form being his partner. I don't know why, but it is urgent. "Tenoh, you race our new boy!" coach screams. I groan out loud and I feel his smile without even having to look. We wait for our turn and I can see the storm clouds gathering.

            "Get your head out of the clouds, Tenoh, and get on your mark!" I look and see him already waiting for me at the start. I get into position.

"Go!"

            I'm flying, this boy is out of his element and in mine. I'm sure I've passed him up. I turn to look behind me but am met by his image at my side. I can't believe it! He's keeping up with me stride for stride. We lap twice and I hear him chuckle, "Seems like we're evenly matched." "Shut up!" And at that moment I am glad it starts to rain because I'm afraid I might cry. "Pack it in, ladies," the coach shouts as he and the others scurry away.

            I won't stop. I keep running and he keeps up. I'm running faster than I ever have and he keeps up. My foot catches on the track and I trip on myself, landing on my hands and knees in the rain. He leans down and encircles my middle pulling me into a standing position.

            How dare him! I shove him away and ball my fists into the material of my top. "Are you alright?" he asks truly concerned. I snap. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream, "I hate you! You—you think you're so cool, God damn it!" I absently kick at the ground and cry. "Calm down, you're acting like a little girl. At your age, try acting like a grown woman."

            I freeze. He knows. I wear boy's clothes at school! No one knows! "How!? How!? No one knows but Michi and minna-chan that I'm really--" "The rain doesn't provide much modesty," he smirks widely. I look down and see the form of my breast displayed through my drenched top. I'm bright red and cross my arms over my chest with an, "Eep!"

            He moves his hand to my face. "Plus, you're too pretty to be a boy." He kisses me hard. I'm completely shocked and it feels so good. Better than Michi. And that though scares me. He pulls away and it hurts.

                   "I'm leaving for a while, about 3 to 4 days. Not too long. Thought I'd do that before I leave." He starts to walk away, towards the parking lot. I follow in a panic. "Going!? What the hell!? Not after that, I have to—have to kill you now! Don't walk away from me, Barton!" He gets into his car and rolls down the window. He's smiling at me. "I think you can call my Trowa, you're my girlfriend now." "What!? You really don't understand anything, do you!? And what about Michi!?"

He turns on his car, "3 to 4 days, I'll be back, we'll talk then." He extends his neck to present his lips for a good bye kiss. I kiss him quickly, ashamed of this weakness. He drives off and I'm alone in the rain without a ride. "He thinks he's so cool. Damn, he's a good kisser, though."

review…


	4. empty living room

He thinks he's so cool

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own…

Michi thinks its funny. Of course she knew he was interested. He told her during chem. And she doesn't mind. I know we have an open relationship, but, damn…She just smiles and says, "Our relationship is eternal, you can have a temporary one too, Ruka. I don't mind. Besides, Trowa's hot." "Michi!" I shout.

She thinks it's funny. I grab some bedding and storm out of our bedroom, heading for the living room couch. I curl up and try to sleep by shutting my eyes tightly. All I see is him, and I want him, and my body makes it well known. I briefly consider bedding with Michi tonight to retrieve my aching needs but feel ashamed at the idea.

I open my eyes in order to escape his image. "I wonder," I whisper into the darkness off our empty living room, "Where he's gone…Trowa…" For the first time I speak his name and it feels…I feels…

I'm sure she's thinking of me right now. She's upset and frustrated. I'm sure she's huffing in annoyance and blushing in that cute way she does. She tasted good. I can't even think of a food that could compare, maybe an element, maybe air.

It's just a basic infiltration, data gathering, destruction mission. Such simple and far between missions have given Quatre and Duo a spark of hope that the war might be over soon. Not the case. "This is just the calm before the storm," Wufei sighed as he heard their sentiment.

Quatre and I are waiting for a signal form Heero. Once he gathers all the data he needs and uploads a virus, we will detonate the explosives we've planted. I hear the crack and crinkle of dry leaves somewhere behind me. I reach for my weapon and I see Quatre hold his breath in a silent offering for a friend instead of a foe.

It's Heero. I nod and Quatre beams ay our comrade. In a silent sign, he signals for me to trigger the detonator. I flip the switch and wait for the upcoming boom. It never comes. I rapidly click it hoping something would happen. "Are you sure you set them right?" Quatre and I shoot Heero a "of course we did, we aren't new." "Just thought I'd ask." "What should we do, Heero?" Quatre asks concerned.

"We head back to our jeep, get our gundams, and demolish the base," he states naturally as he leads the way back to our jeep. We are almost there and I hear a click. "Heero…?" "Hnn." He takes out his gun as Quatre and I do the same. We walk steadily to our vehicle. We reach the clearing that it's parked in. There are Oz soldiers waiting there.

I raise my weapon to fire but am hit in the back of the skull. As I drop, I see Heero and Quatre go down struggling. There's a sharp pain in my shoulder and I realize Quatre's shouting out for me, asking if I'm alright. We're being packed into the jeep and they're cheering because they've caught us.

And I know the war has just gotten worse. And I know we'll be out of this by the end of the night. And I know Heero already has a plan. And I know Quatre's more worried for me than his own head wound. And I know Wufei and Duo won't take this lying down. And I know I don't have to worry for my own safety. And none of this makes me content because I honestly don't know when I'll see her again.

review…   


	5. manga

He thinks he's so cool

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own…

            It's a nice day and Michi looks lovely in her sundress. She's sitting poolside reading one of those trashy romance novels she's obsessed with and I'm draped lazily on the hammock. We've been considering going on vacation, but our little home is just as wonderful. I shuffle the paper I'm absently reading and fold it closed, glimpsing at the front page.

            "Oi, Michi, the war's over." "Oh, yes," she says absentmindedly, "I think I heard something about that." I huff and sit up. "It's funny how introverted Tokyo is." Michi looks up from her novel and smiles. "We have our own problems here in Tokyo. Youma attacks, saving the Earth from evil, making sure the very seams of time aren't torn asunder. Earth's war with her colonies was never our concern."

            I shrug and push the thought out of my mind. But another one enters. Four months. That's how long he's been gone. Michi sits next to me on the cot. "It's so beautiful today," she purrs as she nuzzles my neck. Those damn novels always get her going. "Not now, Michi." I kiss her quickly and stand to leave.

            "Still thinking of him?" she replies with sympathy. "It's hard not to," I admit. She hugs me from behind and I feel her hands work their way into my shirt. "He's not here, but I am. Let's enjoy our time together, eh Ruka?" She nips at my neck and caresses my stomach and chest. I turn and catch her by the waist. I carry her into our house, into our room.

            Is it wrong to think of him while I'm touching her, and is it wrong to scream her name as I whisper his? We make love and I'm happy. I am ashamed. Michi laughs and tells me not to worry so much. "I love you, Ruka," she sighs in the afterglow of lovemaking. "I love you too, Michi." She begins to dress and I do the same. She grabs me by the wrist and crushes me in a sloppy embrace. "Ruka, I hope he comes back. Our love might be eternal, but you need him too, eh?" "Yeah…" I sigh.

            Tokyo doesn't change. I walk around the Juuban Shopping Center as I decide that. The same shops, the same restaurants, the same people. I wander into my usual bookstore and browse the manga section. It's a guilty little indulgence. I am still ashamed about earlier, I need this now. I flip through one of the newest and lose myself in the story. I imagine it's a funny site to see a grown woman so involved in a comic.

            From behind, I hear a chuckle that warms my entire body. "Aren't you a little old for manga?" I won't look. I refuse to turn. I'll just concentrate on my manga and everything will be fine. Hands grab my shoulders and I'm turned around. He's so beautiful and smiling and I should kill him! I open my mouth but all that comes out is, "I love you!"

review…      


	6. completely nude

He thinks he's so cool

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own…

            All right. I said it and I meant it and I can't take it back. I'm not even sure if I'd want to now. Ugh…I should have known. All the signs were here. I should have known that I never hated him, that I secretly wanted him. I'm such a fool. But now its been said. I've put those three little words out there and there's no way to get them back.

             We are sitting at a little café Michi and I love. He's scanning the manga he bought for me and saying something or another. I'm too busy thinking to catch it. Them, I see his hand coming at me quickly and he flicks my nose. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" I growl. He's amused. "You weren't listening, Ru." Ru? I arch an eyebrow at that name and give my best skeptical look. "Well, what were you saying?" "Oh, I was just saying I love you, too."

            I groan. This again!? I stand to leave, highly irked. I start to walk away and he follows. He's walking by my side, entwining his hand in mine. "Is there something wrong?" "Tisk, you've said you love me about twenty times since I made the slip." I arrive at my car and he gets into the passenger seat. Before I can turn the ignition, he takes the keys from my hand and sighs, " I wish you wouldn't call it that. Won't you be happy with me?" I sigh as he runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my jaw. I force the keys out of his grasp and head home.

            Michi insists he stay with us. I just finished preparing his room down the hall from our own. I watch Michi brush her hair and try to forget about today. It almost works. "Ruka, why did it take so long for Trowa-kun to come back?" I then realize I hadn't even asked him yet.

            I run out of our room and down the hall barging into his room…where he stands toweling himself off from a shower…completely nude. I'm sure I "Eep!" and slam the door shut. With my back pressed against it, I slide down and press my knees to my chest. I'd never…I'd never seen a naked man before. He was…

            Before I can finish my thought, he opens the door and I fall back. I lay looking up at him and he kisses my forehead. "Looking for me?" I stand up and shove him into the room, closing the door behind us. He's smiling. "What took you so long to return to me!?" He's not smiling. "I was waiting for you to bring that up. Tell me, Ru, what do you know about this recent war?"


	7. i wish i had a gun

He thinks he's so cool

Chapter 7

Declaimer: I don't own…

            The talk lasted until late into the night. He was a warrior, a gundam pilot. He was captured temporarily and had to ensure the war came to an end. His real name isn't Trowa Barton. It was another's. I wonder what the original Trowa Barton was like. Was he as enigmatic? Was he as breath taking? I've been out running and walking and thinking since our conversation ended. I just need to think about these things. I guess it's about 8 or 9 am because the streets are losing their abandoned quality and are showing their hustle and bustle of everyday life. I walk open and tall in this Tokyo crowd, never wanting to lose myself in it.

            I hear my name called and I am glad I am easily noticed because it's minna-chan. "Oi, minna!"

I smile at their happy faces as I respond. They join my walk. "What are you doing out so early, and alone too, Haruka-san?" Ami-chan inquires sweetly. "Oh, just thinking," I sigh wistfully. I see the shared devious smirk of Mako-chan and Mina-chan. "Oh, is it a love issue that troubles you?" the blond swoons as she leans heavily on me. "Hai, maybe so." The two squeal and grab me as they rush to the Crown Game Center. The other girls follow.

            I stir my coffee slightly as they gossip and gush over what could be worrying me. "Oi, Haruka-san, I hope it's not troubles with Michiru-san," Rei-chan replies concerned. "Oh no, no," I wave away, "It's not that." "Then?" Mako-chan gets a dreamy look in her eyes. I want to bite my tongue but it's too quick for me. "Koneko, what is making love to a man like?"

            She chokes on her pancakes and all of them are bright red as they try to calm her. She's gasping for breath as she says, "Haruka-san…! How would I know?...I'm still a virgin!" "Oh, I thought you and Mamoru-san had…" "NO!" I think this over. "Well then, what is loving a man like?" She's still blushing. "Haruka-san—." "Please," I interrupt, "Don't ask questions. Just, I need to know." She looked baffled, "Well, really…I don't know. I assume it's the same as loving a woman. Yes, I would say you love Michiru-san as I love Mamo-chan."

            "I wonder if I love Trowa as I do Michi," I muse. I see their faces and they're shocked and I realize I've just said that out loud. "Trowa-san is back?" "Where's he been?" "How is he?" "Where is he?" "Did you just say you were in love with a man?" Again, the table explodes in a symphony of gossip. I stand to leave but first say, "He is back, he's been in war, he is fine, he's at my home, and yes, I think I do." I leave as I hear a collective squeal.

            I'm very tired as I walk home. I've been awake for so long. I trudge into the house and loudly slam the door. "Ruka! Don't do that, you'll break something!" And that is followed by the shattering of glass and a frustrated sigh. "Opps." I grin. Smashing things is a good stress reliever. "I'm not taking calls form Koneko or minna-chan. I'm well versed in all of their current gossip," I say sarcastically. "Ruka, come into the living room, please." I groan at the thought of social interaction instead my sweet bed.

 As I enter the room, I freeze. Michi sits all peachy as can be in a lovely sundress and Trowa is all decked out in an olive green button down shirt and black slacks. But their wardrobe isn't what catches me. It's the four extra pairs of eyes that do. I see a Japanese youth with an indifferent expression, a smiling blonde, a scowling Chinese boy, and a guy with the longest braid I've ever seen. "Ru, these are the other gundam pilots." "Pleasure," I huff. The braided one snickers, "Nice pjs, girlie." I never changed clothes last night, I know, so what?

Michi must see the look on my face because she crosses the room to where I stand and smiles sweetly. "I've asked them to stay a bit." "Stay?" I voice. "Well, they are Trowa-kun's family and I am your family and with yours and his joining, isn't it nice to be under one roof?" "Joining?" "Like one big, happy family." "Fa—family!?"

I turn to the stairs and march to the top. Once there, I turn to look down and see all looking at me. "Michiru Kaioh…!" I'm at a loss for words. "Yes, koi?" She smiles at me. "I wish—I wish I had a gun!" I shriek as I storm away.

review…            


	8. slumber party

He thinks he's so cool

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own…

            Michi moved all my stuff into his room. She said I'm his for now. I'm sitting on the corner of our bed. He's reading one of Michi's trashy romance novels and periodically starring at me. I huff and pull out a bag from the closet as I grab a few of my things. I haphazardly pack and march out of my room. He follows. I pass Michi and the others as I head to the front door. "I'm going to stay with Koneko, or Ami-chan, or Rei-chan, or someone! All of you are crazy!" "Ru," he starts amused. "I never should have said it!" I shout as I slam the door. And it feels good.

            She slams the door and yet again there is the shatter of glass. Michiru-chan starts giggling softly. "Trowa-kun," she smiles, "Ruka is so much fun to tease. Do take care of her, won't you." I grin back, "Well, I don't really think she wants me. You heard what she said." Duo groans, "Neh, she's just playing hard to get, Trow. She wants you." "Nonsense," Michiru-chan sniffs, "Ruka is just very confused, she doesn't know what she wants. The only way to discover it is to drive her to the edge of insanity and hope for an epiphany." She walks to the kitchen and retrieves a phone. "Hello, Usagi-chan, Haruka's on her way over to your house and she's really down right now. You know what I'm sure she'll enjoy…a slumber party."

            Koneko's already waiting for me outside her house. "Haruka-san, let's go to Rei-chan's temple. More room there!" I shoot her a baffled look as she climbs in but do as I'm told. At Rei-chan's temple, minna-chan's already there. Mako-chan grabs my bag and giggles, "Haruka-san, I never thought you'd enjoy a slumber party." "Slumber party?" Mina-chan chimes in, "But then again, we never thought you'd enjoy boys either."

 "What's this all about?" I protest as I'm seated in Rei-chan's room. "First, Rei-chan will do your zodiac to see if you and Trowa-san are compatible, then we'll do a make over, Ami-chan brought over this divine face mask, and finally we'll watch scary movies and eat til we pop!" Koneko sings as she dances around the room in her bunny pajamas. "Doesn't that sound nice, Haruka-san," Ami-chan comments as she pours me a cup of tea. I grumble, "All I want is a place to sleep."

"No, no, no," Rei-chan chastises as she pulls out her tarot cards. "Michiru-san told us a slumber party will cheer you up and that's what we plan on doing! Cheering you up!" "Michi called?" "Hai!" Koneko and Mina-chan chime as they pick out a nail polish for me. "Oi, Haruka-san I have this lovely dress you should try on. It would bring out your eyes and really knock Trowa-san's socks off." They all start to squeal and gossip when suddenly they go dead quiet and Mina-chan leans in close to me. "So…," she states in a eerie voice, "Did you two do it yet?"

I must escape! I get up and calmly ask to use the bathroom. As I leave, I grab my bag and haul ass to my car with five very hyper inner senshi on my tail. I speed home with on thought on my mind, "The hell I'm wearing a dress!"

I slam the door, open it and slam it three more times. Michi and the others look in my general direction as I sulk to the kitchen. "Konichiwa, Ruka, back so soon?" I give her a defeated look. "A slumber party, Michi?" She just smiles. I turn to leave while mumbling, "I **_really_** wish I had a gun." I bump into something and realize it's him. He grabs me before I can react, throwing me over his shoulder. I protest and kick as he takes me outside to the pool and drops me unceremoniously into the water.

As I sputter for breath, he takes off his clothes and accompanies me in the icy water. I feel him undressing me as I float and fight, but he's very good with his hands. "I don't want to sleep with you!" I scream. He stops and I realize I'm not completely naked, and neither is he. We're in our under clothes. "For lack of swim suits," he answers my unasked question, "Oh, and I don't want to sleep with you either, not until you can say you love me right. And I won't touch you, or kiss you or even see you until then. I'll stay in my room, away form you, and you can go back to Michiru-chan."

He starts to swim to the side. "Trowa! Wait!" I move to him as he exits the water. He's up and toweling himself off. "I'm sorry, I know I'm…well, me, but I didn't mean to be." He looks at me sharply and I've never seen his eyes so harsh. "I don't want you thinking you've made a mistake in wanting me." "It's not!" I shout, "You're great, really. You're clever and attentive and charming and absolutely beautiful but I'm just…" "Just what?" he asks as he hauls me back out of the water. I'm not sure where I'm going with this.

"It's just, why didn't you pick Michi, or Mako-chan, or Mina-chan? Why me?" He smiles and I'm glad he does and his body is pressed against mine and I can feel…ah…him and he kisses me lightly. "Because, Haruka, as you said, you're you." He walks toward the house with me in tow. "I love you," I state firmly hoping I won't regret it. "I love you too," he smiles softly and lifts me up in a bridal fashion. The question I asked Koneko earlier enters into my mind. "What's it like to love a man?" I have a feeling I might now know.

review…

I think that's all…


End file.
